Talk About Loving What's Bad For You
by WhaddupDudes
Summary: Saeran has found MC and brought her back to his new house, where he keeps her as a house and sex slave. Strong sexual content. Denial of nutrition, rape, cutting, bondage, domination/submission, child abuse, molestation, eating disorder and a development of Stockholm Syndrome.
1. Chapter One

**In all honesty, I don't know that much about Unknown, seeing as how I haven't played Ray's route or anything. All I really know about him is from the other characters' stories, fan art, and fan fiction. Also, I haven't finished the second Secret Ending, but I have finished the first if that makes any difference. However, after reading a manga called The Flowers of Evil (which is pretty fucked, but amazing) and reading a fan fiction with Unknown in it, I've wanted to write this. If I am largely inaccurate, please tell me. Otherwise, please sit back and (try) to enjoy this (honestly, sick, twisted, and fucked) story.**

* **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND SELF-HARM***

/\

After the events that occured at Mint Eye, you, and the rest of the RFA members attended V's funeral. You didn't shed any tears, or at least, not for him. Everyone else, even Jumin surprisingly, were crying, which made you a little emotional. Others crying always had ever since you were young. Jumin thought it was a bit odd, since you hardly knew V, and it was, so you decided to tell him the truth, which earned you an unreadable expression before he placed a hand on your shoulder and walked away.

Saeyoung, who you had arrived with, pulled you in close to his chest by your shoulders, which you leaned into with a low hum. Admittedly, it probably wasn't the best time, considering the man who helped save him, had died at the hands of his brother. Guilt then washed over you.

You felt like you could have done something, anything to keep that bullet from hitting him, or at least kept him from bleeding out. Your first thought was jumping in front of the bullet, but would you have really risked your life for him? If you were being honest with yourself, no. No you wouldn't have, because you didn't care enough to. Help stop the bleeding, sure, but you wouldn't have died for him. There's no one you would do that for, not even the people who you knew would do so for you.

It made you think that there was maybe something wrong with you, that perhaps, you were insane? You hardly felt anything for anyone, even your siblings and parents who died in the same car crash nearly two years ago. Although, there was a specific reason for that. When you were young, you felt everything so deeply and were excited about _everything_ but as you grew older, that seemed to fade. The person you were in the chatroom wasn't you. Maybe when you were in a good mood, but those were somewhat rare. Often times, you found yourself feeling nothing at all and just staring into space. Like you were then.

"MC?" Saeyoung asked.

"Huh?" You snapped your head up from the ground to look at him in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

What kind of a question was that? No one would be okay in that situation. You were at a _funeral_ for God's sake! But, for you, you guess you felt okay. You could have been feeling worse.

"Is anyone right now?" You asked, with some sadness in your voice. It wasn't real though, just something to amuse him with.

He pulled you fully into his chest and you could feel the tear droplets fall onto the top of your head. Having him hold you that close made your heart flutter and your face became red, which you secretly chastised yourself for. You shouldn't get feelings like that. The time in the apartment was over, but being with him was going to be for a while. How did you even keep that annoying persona up those few days? God only knows.

"It's going to be okay." He said as he stroked your hair.

You guessed he was talking to himself more than you. You knew it was going to be okay, in fact, it didn't affect you at all. V was just an acquaintance, practically no one to you. However, _everything_ to those people, even Yoosung who always voiced his dislike for him. He was standing by himself under the shade of a tree, and you made eye contact.

Great. Now you had to go over there.

"Saeyoung," You said, which caused him to look at you properly, "I should go see how Yoosung's doing."

He nodded in agreement and kissed the top of your head before releasing you. You had to admit, the affection he gave you wasn't bad. In fact, you enjoyed it, as any human being would, and knowing that was the one thing that kept you from admitting yourself to a mental hospital.

"Hey, Yoosung." You said as you approached him.

"Hi, MC." He said, the sadness was very clear in his voice. "I know I always complained about him, but for him to really be gone-" He choked back his tears and covered his mouth with a closed hand.

You rubbed his bicep with your left arm in a small attempt to comfort him. Then you realized that you must've looked stupid, so you pulled him into a hug that he quickly accepted. Your arms were wrapped around each other's backs as he quietly cried into your shoulder.

~

After everyone had calmed down, they said their sad goodbyes and headed home. You stayed with Saeyoung, who wanted to just sit there in silence for a few minutes. After a while, you decided it would be best if you left him alone to be with his thoughts, although you knew how dangerous that could be, seeing as how you did a lot of dumb shit when you were. You placed your hand on his shoulder as you got ready to stand up, and gave him a smile when he looked up at you before you headed to the car.

You closed the door and sighed deeply. It had been an exhausting day. You didn't want to be there any more, you wanted to be at home, curled up in a ball in your bed, surrounded by blankets as you watched YouTube. But you couldn't, you had to be there for your friends. _Friends_. It was still weird to think or say that word without feeling betrayed or pissed off. But overall, it felt...nice.

You looked out the window of the passenger's side to see Saeyoung still sitting on the grass, staring at V's picture. You turned your head towards the floor of the car, and just kind of stared off into space. There wasn't really anything more to think about, you thought it all already. And if you _were_ going to think more, you knew how that would've turned out.

You would've become pissed off at yourself for being such a fucking moron, the thought sparked by one or more of the numerous things you absolutely regretted, and you'd pull at your hair and open your mouth to silently scream as it tore apart your throat. Then, you'd revert back to your old ways which always filled you with shame whenever you did it out of anger and not a sick, twisted happiness.

You sighed one more time before you leaned your forehead against the dashboard and closed your eyes as you tried to focus on your breathing before you lashed out. You suddenly heard a knock against the glass of the window, and you snapped your head up as your eyes met those of a mint-green. Your eyes widened slightly as you realized who it was, and backed away slowly. He leaned closer to the glass and placed his finger over his lips as he looked to the corner of his eye and you looked at Saeyoung over his shoulder, who was still in front of V's picture.

Damn that blind moron.

But why was he there? You could have sworn that he was locked up in the looney bin, or maybe that's just what you told yourself. That's what you wanted to think. Still, why was he there? What was the reason? You?

He motioned his finger for you to get out, but you shook your head, denying him. He pulled out a knife from his pocket with a wicked smile before he subtly pointed it behind him and a feeling of worry came over you. You couldn't let him hurt Saeyoung, someone who's been so nice and kind to you. You hesitantly reached for the door handle and stepped out of the car quietly.

Suddenly, his knife was pressed up against your throat and his hand gripped your wrist tightly. "Be a good girl and come quietly, or I'll carve myself a pumpkin. Understand?"

"Yes." You said, quietly. Adrenaline had taken over your body, but you knew you could do nothing about the situation you were in.

"Good. Now start walking." He started walking forward, and you followed.

You felt the urge to look at Saeyoung for one last time before getting taken away, but knew better. Saeran probably would've thought you were going to scream out and draw blood from your neck. That would be an annoying place to have a scar. Especially over a dumb mistake.

You both walked for a few minutes before you stopped at a black car. He made you open the passenger door before practically shoving you inside.

"Don't even think about running away." He warned before shutting the door and sitting in the driver's seat.

You drove for what seemed like hours, and you could tell the sun was going to go down soon. Saeyoung had called and texted you frantically, but Saeran snatched your phone away before shutting it off, saying that you no longer needed it. You glared at him for a second before you turned your attention to the beautiful scenery.

~

When you two arrived at your destination, you waited in the car for him to open the door so he wouldn't freak out or anything.

You looked up at the building. It was a small, nice house painted dark colors. Or maybe it just seemed that way because of how dark it was outside. If you weren't brought there against your will, you would've considered living there, but you didn't have enough time to think before he pushed you through the small door in the garage that led inside.

You stood in the living room with your arms at your sides as you stared at him. He was in the kitchen, making what smelled like coffee. You always loved coffee, and was tempted to ask for some. You opened your mouth slightly before quickly snapping it shut as you remembered the situation you were in. He eyed you curiously, and you him. You wanted to break the silence, you absolutely hated silence and standing there just soaking in it was driving you mad.

"Why did you bring me here?" You asked, and regret immediately filled you as he set his cup down on the kitchen counter.

He didn't take his eyes off of you as he stepped closer, "Because, you're going to stay here and be my pretty little slave." He was suddenly too close for comfort, and you had no more wall to back into. He took a section of your hair and brought it to the front of your shoulder slowly, "How does that sound?"

"Disgusting." You spat.

His brow furrowed, an image you were not unfamiliar with. He grabbed at the back of your hair tightly and pulled on it, which left your neck exposed.

He brought his mouth close and you could feel his hot breath on your skin. "Don't be so mean, princess."

You chuckled softly at the nickname he gave you. It was ironic, considering how he was tugging at your hair.

"Were you there with that redhead?" He asked, resentment clear in his voice.

"Yes." You said, in almost a whisper.

He visibly became excited at how you answered. "Why?" He said as he growled against your throat.

As bad as it was, you wanted his mouth on your neck. To suck, bite, kiss, dominate. Just the thought slightly aroused you.

"Because I love him." You told him. And even though you told Saeyoung that, you didn't fully believe it yourself. After all, it had been an extremely long time since you've ever loved anyone.

He tugged on your hair harder and you lightly sucked air through your teeth. "I wonder if you would still love him if I made you mine." His free hand was lightly placed on your neck.

"I'll never become yours." You told him angrily. If you could've fought back, you would have, but you knew right away that he was much stronger than you. You would have been lucky to make it to the front door.

He roughly grabbed at one of your breasts and you tried hard to hold in a moan. "We'll see about that soon enough."

"Stop." You told him, firmly, even though you knew it was no use.

He latched his mouth onto your throat and sucked hard and suddenly bit down. You let out a surprised gasp and you felt him smile against you. He grabbed at the bottom of your dress and lifted it high enough so he could slip his hand under it. He glided his hand over your stomach before he settled on your breast under your bra. He pinched and pulled at your nipple and you bit your lip lightly as you felt your insides start to ache.

"They're hard," He informed you before asking lowly in your ear, "Are you enjoying this? Being fondled by me as I hold your hair in my hand?" He tugged harder.

At the sudden motion, you accidentally let out a small moan.

Well shit.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Fuck you!" You spat at him, angry at him for taking advantage of you and at yourself for getting turned on.

"All in good time." He said, teasingly.

You rolled your eyes. Even though at times you considered yourself pretty smart, you knew what you were about to say was dumb, but you couldn't bring yourself to stop. You just wanted to piss him off.

"Saeyoung tugged at my hair like this too whenever he would bend-" Your sentence was cut off by him gripping your face with one hand.

His angry stare burned into your eyes. "Do not say that name." He told you before attacking your lips with his.

Your tongues both fought for dominance as they swirled around in your mouth, yours gave in to defeat and his ventured around your mouth. It made you groan. You tasted mint ice cream.

"If you keep making those sounds, I'm going to have to tie you up and fuck you into the mattress."

You subconsciously bit your lip at the thought. No one else knew it, but being tied up and fucked was one of your fantasies, one that you wouldn't ever tell him.

"He was good at fucking me so hard that I couldn't stop coming. Just endless-" His hand pressed against your throat to cut off what you were saying. You really knew how to push his buttons, and you smiled.

"Shut the fuck up. You are mine now, and you will not speak of anyone else pleasuring you. Is that understood?" He growled.

You couldn't help but get more turned on by how dominant and possessive he was being. You wondered if you should have kept going or just agreed. You took the latter. He let go of your throat and reset his hand to knead one of your mounds. The pinching, twisting and pulling was painful, which only aroused you more, and you hated yourself for it.

He moved his hand down your body as he once again ravaged your mouth with his. His hand stopped between your legs and you gasped against his mouth as he applied a small amount of pressure.

"Don't. Please stop." You begged.

You used one of your hands to push his away from your sex, and he quickly grabbed your wrist and tugged it away harshly.

"Shh. Behave, princess, or I'm going to get mad. And you do not want to see me mad."

You glared angrily at him in defiance and he chuckled.

"So feisty. Not for long." He let go of your wrist and put his hand between your legs again, and mid-gasp, he shoved his tongue down your throat.

You felt helpless. Absolutely helpless. You always hated feeling that way, which was why you always took care of yourself and tried to never get into trouble. You never liked to lean on anybody for help, for you saw it as a sign of weakness. And you were not a weak little bitch.

You fought back for dominance against his mouth, and once you had it for a split second, you bit his lip, hard. The taste of copper flooded your mouth before he quickly retracted.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at you. "You bitch." He pulled even tighter at you hair, and you thought that eventually, he was going to pull a few strands out. "Instead of being a bad girl, why don't you use your mouth for something better?" He let go of your hair and your sex and started to unzip his jeans.

"No." You said quickly. "I won't."

"Oh, yes you will." He grabbed your hair again and started pushing your head downwards, "Get on your knees."

You stared at him angrily until you couldn't take him looking at you anymore, and you looked away before slowly setting your knees onto the floor. You tilted your head towards the floor, and he tugged your hair upwards to look at his cock that was already hard.

"I'm guessing you already know what to do." He said before pushing your head, causing your mouth to open around his cock.

His hand pushed hard against the back of your head, and when you felt his tip hit the back of your throat, you tried to pull away so you wouldn't gag, but he held you in place every time. He moaned as he grabbed tighter at your hair, and you put your hands on his thighs to better steady yourself, which made them twitch slightly.

Huh. So even powerful men have weaknesses.

You could feel his cock twitch in your mouth, and knew what was coming. Like you expected him to, he told you to swallow it all, and that if you let any fall, he would punish you. As if he wasn't already. You didn't want what he was doing, you were just following along so you wouldn't get in any more trouble.

As he unloaded into your mouth, you tried to swallow before he pulled out so none would spill onto the floor. He smiled wickedly at you, which you only knew because you took a quick glance up at him. Before he fully pulled out, you cupped your hands under your chin just in case, and you found that you didn't even need to.

He patted the top of your head, "Good girl." He put his hand under your chin and led you back onto your feet. "Now it's your turn." He said against your neck before he bit it again.

You grabbed at his shoulders and bit your lip harshly to deny him the satisfaction of you moaning. He reached under your dress again and pressed his finger against your clit, and you let out a short gasp in response and dug your fingers harder into his shoulders. He started moving his finger and your knees almost buckled underneath you.

"Stop. D-don't do this." You begged him, breathily.

He moaned against your neck, "Hearing you beg like that really makes me want to plow right into that wet pussy of yours." He slid his finger over your slit that was under your panties. "You can't hold in your moans forever." He licked your nipple from over your dress and your chest involuntarily pressed harder against him.

You tightly closed your eyes as you yelled internally at yourself. Your body was saying yes, even though your mind was telling him no, and you hated yourself for it.

He slipped his finger under your panties and inserted it inside of you. When he curled it once was when you whimpered, and he smiled. He inserted another and kept curling them against the roof of your pussy and you couldn't help but moan. He pulled your panties all the way down to your ankles before lifting your legs off of the ground and pushing himself inside of you. You quietly whimpered when he started to roughly thrust into you as he sucked and bit on your neck and breasts. You dug your nails into his shoulderblades and hid your face in his right shoulder as you waited for it to be over. He said some dirty things that you blocked out with a few songs that you could only remember the chorus to as you silently cried.

"Where's all that fire from before?" He teased after he set your feet back onto the floor.

You sat down and hugged your knees as you stared into space and processed what had just happened. He took advantage of you. You _let him_ take advantage of you. You felt rage start to boil within you, mostly at yourself for being so weak, but also at him for making you feel so helpless. You gripped at your legs angrily and dug your nails into them. You slowly got up and walked over to him, who was suddenly in the kitchen, sipping his coffee again.

"Where's the bathroom?" You asked him, quietly.

"Down the hall on the left. Oh, and don't think about trying to escape. There's no window in there." He smirked.

You nodded once before heading to the bathroom. You closed the door, locked it, and sat on the toilet. Then, the urge strongly came over you. You searched all over. The cupboard, under the sink for anything to dig into your skin. You found scissors and picked them up and dragged them against your left forearm and watched as the blood dripped into the sink.

After a few seconds, you dabbed it with toilet paper and sat down on the toilet again. You were so ashamed. What would you tell everyone else? Would you even be able to get out to tell them? You sighed and put your head in your hands.

A knock came at the door, "Come on. It's time for you to make dinner."

/\

 **For those who don't know, yes that was rape. Because she didn't want it to happen, even though her body was reacting, that was rape. Even though her body was aroused, that doesn't make it consensual. Just had to say that because some people don't understand.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Just going to say this right now, almost every chapter is going to have a warning before it. So just be prepared.**

 ***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TALK OF CHILD ABUSE AND DEATH***

/\

You stepped out of the bathroom slowly to find him standing in the hallway. You gripped your wrist with your other hand to keep your arms close to your body. It would be hard to hide it, since he was keeping you captive, but you didn't want him to know about what you had done. You didn't want _anyone_ to know. Whenever one of your friends found out, you'd ignore and avoid them. It was something too embarrassing to have anyone use against you if they wanted to.

He brushed over one of the bite marks on your neck with his finger. You shuddered slightly and gasped, and he chuckled. You continued to stare at the floor.

"Go to the kitchen and start dinner. I'm going somewhere to get something for you." He held a small portion of your hair between his fingers.

"Okay. When will you be back?" You wanted to see how much time you'd have to look for your phone. Although, you doubted if it was a good idea, because you didn't know what he would do if he caught you looking through his room.

"A few hours. Don't worry, I'll be back in time to eat. But don't think you'll be able to escape. I have all of the exits locked."

You nodded once.

He let go of your hair and dropped his arm to his side, "You'll like what I get you." He turned and walked towards the living room and you followed. He stood in front of the door and turned to you, "I want dinner on the table when I get back."

"Okay." You replied.

"Good girl. Now, don't go snooping through my things, or I'm going to get mad. Behave yourself." He said before leaving through the front door and locking it.

You sighed and stood in front of the sink as you thought of what to make. There you were, with a sadist holding you captive, and with an order to make dinner. How did you get into that situation? Well, you knew how you did, but it was still a little hard to believe.

You looked around the kitchen for a cookbook. You found one next to the fridge and started flipping through it. There were some Korean dinners, but you felt like making something else, more on the Japanese side. It had been a while since you had Japanese, and eating some always put you in a good mood. Omurice was one of your favorite foods that your mom used to make, but it took her a while to master it, and you thought that if you messed it up, Saeran would punish you.

That was still such a weird thing to say. You were still hurting practically all over from the punishment he gave you earlier, although he probably wouldn't call it that. You guessed he probably would've just called it "fucking you". You shook your head lightly and sighed. You touched one side of your neck timidly and traced over one of the bite marks that still hurt. You quickly placed your hand at your side and shook your head before looking for another recipe.

You came across a recipe for Niratama Donburi, which made your mouth water. The ingrediants were 3 large eggs, 1 teaspoon of sake, 1/2 teaspoon of soy sauce, 1/4 teaspoon of Kosher salt, freshly ground black pepper, 2 tablespoons of vegetable oil, 1.5 ounces of garlic chives and 2 cups of cooked Japanese short grain rice. You looked in a door you guessed was the pantry for the grain rice, the one thing you were worried he wouldn't have. As expected, he didn't.

"Well, there goes _that_ plan."

You sighed and continued flipping through the book for Korean food, because you guessed it would be more likely that he would have the ingrediants for it. You flipped through until you found a rice pot with a fried egg on top. It looked even better than the Japanese you planned to make.

The recipe called for 500 mililitres of hot chicken stock, 250 grams of long grain rice, 300 grams of diced cooked turkey, 2 shredded carrots, 1 teaspoon of toasted sesame oil, 1 teaspoon of toasted sesame seed, 2 tablespoons of vegetable oil, 4 eggs and 2 tablespoons of thick chili sauce. The recipe served 4 people, but you didn't feel like doing the math for only making it serve 2, so you decided to make it all and keep some for leftovers.

You found everything you were looking for and when you opened the fridge, it looked newly stocked.

"Did he plan this all out? For me to come here, to-" You cut yourself off and swallowed, "and to have me make dinner for him? Ugh, he's a piece of trash." You took out the eggs, spinach and carrots.

You read the instructions and followed them exactly.

You poured the chicken stock into a large pan and put it on the stove and added the rice and diced turkey and let it simmer. You put a timer on the stove for 13 and a half minutes. You then put the spinach in a colander and poured a kettle of hot water on them to wilt them slightly before separately dressing the spinach and carrots with sesame oil and seeds. You then covered the rice and turkey with a lid and left it to sit for a few minutes after you turned the stove off.

You then heard the front door open. You spun around to see Saeran holding a black bag.

"You're home a _lot_ earlier than I expected." You told him.

"Me too." He looked over the food and subtly inhaled. "I noticed that you didn't go through my room."

You displayed a look of confusion.

"I have cameras in there." He smirked.

"Oh. That's a bit...weird. I mean, _I_ don't like it when people watch me sleep. Even if it is myself, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep if there was a camera in there." You lightly chuckled, then when you noticed him looking at you, you turned to the pan, "It will take a while to fry the eggs. Although, your timing is kind of perfect since the recipe says to serve immediately." You added.

"You seem better compared to a few minutes ago."

You froze. Cooking almost made you forget what had happened, and who you were cooking it for. He wasn't your friend, or your husband. He was your _captor_. You clenched your fist slightly then continued to fry the eggs. "It's not ready enough for you to sit down and wait or anything so just do whatever. I'll tell you when it's finished."

He placed the bag on the counter beside you, "Look what I got."

You leaned away from it, "I-I don't trust you." You were afraid to find what was in there. You didn't know what to expect. You didn't think it would be a head or anything that extreme, but still, you remained wary.

"Just open it."

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and slowly opened the bag to find a black leather collar and a pink wireless remote with a pink vibrator.

You looked back up at him. "D-do I have to wear this?" You pointed to the collar.

"Yes." He pulled it out of the bag and unclipped it, "Turn around."

You spun around to face the pan again and felt the tightness of the collar against your throat. "Can you loosen it a little, please?" You then felt a small, comfortable gap between your throat and the collar. "Thank you..." You told him, quietly.

He looked over your shoulder, "I think the eggs are ready."

"R-right. Let me just get them and put it all together. You can sit down if you want." As you took the pan with the eggs off of the stove, you heard his footsteps recede.

You spooned the rice into 2 large bowls and put the spinach and carrots on top along with the eggs and a dollop of chili sauce. You walked over with one of the bowls and set it down in front of him with a pair of chopsticks. You stood in front of the table and waited for him to take a bite. He didn't say anything about the taste.

"May I eat?" You asked with your head towards the floor.

"Now who taught you those manners?" He asked with a smile.

"My-my parents. They wouldn't let me otherwise and even then they'd sometimes refuse..." You waited for his response.

"You can eat."

You walked quickly into the kitchen to grab the other bowl you prepared and some chopsticks before sitting down across from him. You quietly ate without looking up from your food. You were scared you would catch him looking at you. You felt your throat lightly press against the collar every time you swallowed. At one point, it started to bother you so much that you stopped eating.

"What?" He asked.

"Huh?" You snapped your head up.

"Do you want to say something or what?"

You didn't. But then, you thought of something you had in Rika's apartment. A picture of your little sister who died when she was 3. Your parents were always rough with you and your siblings, and she got the end of the stick one night. When you found her dead in her bed, you told your parents, but all they did was bury her and cover up the truth, and her existence. All you had was a picture of her smiling.

"Um, I have a question..."

"Okay." He put a piece of food into his mouth.

"Can I go and get something from Rika's apartment?"

He looked at you for a second before responding, "No."

"Please! If you're going to keep me here, I at least need one thing! I'll never ask for anything from there again! _Please_ , Saeran!"

"I said _no_." He stared you dead in the eye and you lowered your head. "This isn't blood, is it?" He pointed to the chili sauce.

"No. It's chili sauce."

"Huh. I thought it might be from that cut on your arm."

You felt your face turn red. "So you noticed..."

"Well, you don't have any sleeves. It's hard to miss a giant, red mark."

You hugged your stomach before picking up your bowl, putting it in the fridge and starting to clean up what was left over. You made two more bowls and wrapped the remaining bowls in saran wrap before placing them in the fridge. You stood there, staring at the sink as you waited for him to finish. You heard the sound of the chopsticks clang against the ceramic of the bowl and you quickly picked up his bowl and started washing it. Some of the hot water ran over your cut and you jerked your arm back as you sucked air through your teeth.

"Fuck." You cursed under your breath.

After the pain mellowed out, you put the newly washed bowl on the drying rack and waited for something else to do. You didn't want to ask which room was yours because you were anxious, but you didn't know why. Maybe because you were afraid that he would say you shared one.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" You asked as he got up from the table.

"No. That's all for tonight, but there is something I need to go out and do tomorrow, so you'll stay here and clean the house."

You nodded once.

"Your room is the one on the right."

You felt relief flood through you. At least you wouldn't have to share, you never liked sharing a room with someone. It made you uncomfortable to think that they could see you sleeping. They may not stare, but still. You then remembered that he had cameras in his room.

"Are there cameras in my room?" You asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes."

You visibly swallowed. "Well, what if I'm changing? And you're not going to watch me sleep, are you?"

"You're mine now, and so is your body, so I can watch when you're changing. If you really have a problem with it, then win in a game, and then we'll talk. And as for the sleeping part, no. The cameras are only there to make sure you don't try to escape in the middle of the night."

"What game are you talking about?"

He walked over to the bag that was still on the counter and pulled out the remote and vibrator. "If you can handle not coming with this inside of you on the highest setting in the time limit of 10 minutes, then you'll have your privacy." He watched as you shifted your legs. "Or, some of it."

You never played with a vibrator before or orgasm control, but the idea intrigued you. Although, you were already tired, and if you failed, you'd be even more so.

"Tomorrow maybe. And in all honesty, I may not get it on the first few tries, but I _will_ do it as many times as it takes until I learn to control it."

He stepped closer to you and placed one of his fingers under your chin, "Until you control what?" He teased.

You felt your face flush and you looked away from him, "M-my orgasms..." You said, quietly.

He chuckled. "You can go to bed if you want. I have no more use for you tonight."

You quickly took that opportunity to walk quickly to your new room and shut the door before sliding to the floor and sitting up against it. You took a big breath and set your hands on your knees. It had been a long day. First, you were at someone's funeral, then you got kidnapped and raped and now you had a collar around you and had to learn to control your orgasms to earn some privacy. You sighed and shook your head lightly.

"Fuck." You whispered.

You then stood up and looked around the room. It wasn't extremely big. There was the bed to the left and a dresser to the right. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and a small drawer. When you walked closer to the bed, you noticed that there were metal circles pounded into each of the four legs. You guessed that it was so he could tie you up. You took a shaky breath outward and noticed a nightgown laying on the bed. You didn't feel like wearing the dress any longer, so you took off the collar and your dress and slipped the nightgown on. Before you crawled into bed, you grabbed the collar and headed for the living room.

Saeran was still in the kitchen.

"Do I have to wear this all day, every day?"

He looked up from the bag, "Yes. You can only take it off for showers and sleep."

You nodded once and quickly turned to walk back into your room. You set the collar on the nightstand and sighed before sitting down. You still weren't okay with the situation, and you hadn't completely accepted it, but you knew you had to follow along. You'd rather not face the wrath of Saeran if you disobeyed. You didn't feel comfortable wearing a collar every day and have him use you for whatever he pleased, but you didn't have much of a choice. You hoped that he wouldn't ask you to call him "Master" or anything, that made you cringe. You lied down and did your best to sleep with all of the racing thoughts you had.

/\

 **The food part took me a while, and I'm sorry if it wasn't completely accurate. I only found recipes with American measurements so that's what I used.**


	3. Chapter Three

***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE, PLAYING WITH VIBRATORS AND ORGASM CONTROL (AS ADULTS)***

/\

 _You heard your little sister crying in her room, and your parents yelling at her. It was nothing new, they always yelled at you and your siblings. They'd also hit you and hold you by your throat against the wall as well. Your brother was the favorite, and you knew it, but even he_ _sometimes would have to deal with it._ _Although, not as much as you._

 _You were playing with a small, broken, dirty toy truck in the living room_ _with your brother, who was older by 3 years, sitting next to you. Your little sister crying was nothing new, because she was only 3 years old and just a baby, so you didn't pay it any mind. Then, it suddenly stopped and you heard your parents shut the door behind them as they sighed in annoyance._

 _After a few minutes went by, you walked into her room to see if she was okay. The room was dark, so you turned on the lights to see better. You walked over to her bed and called out her name, but she didn't sit or stand up. You slowly pulled the blanket off to see bruises around her neck, and her limp body. You shook her in panic as you called out her name and told her to wake up. When she didn't respond, you called out to your parents._

 _"Mommy! Daddy! Something's wrong with Maria!" You cried._

 _Once they entered, your dad dragged you out of the room by your arms while you watched your mom carry her out of the room in a blanket. Her left arm drooped out, and you started crying even harder before your dad slapped you and told you to shut up. He shoved you into the cage they kept in the living room and locked the door. Your mom carried your sister into the backyard as your brother watched._

 _"Maria!" You called. "Maria, wake up!" But you never got an answer._

~

"Maria!" You yelled as you shot up in your bed.

You couldn't stop panting and felt a wetness on your face. You wiped it with the back of your hand and noticed that you had been crying. You gripped tightly at the sheets and your body shaked. You tried to level your breathing, but it didn't work. You touched your right cheek lightly and quickly looked around your room. There was no cage, no parents, no brother, and no sister. You took one more shaky breath before trying to steadily get out of bed.

You put on the dress you had yesterday and put the collar around your neck. You _knew_ that you wouldn't be able to sleep after that. You tried your best to compose yourself before walking out the door.

You put your hand on your head as you took shaky steps towards the living room. You saw Saeran sitting on the couch, typing on his phone. You sighed. You may have not been in that hell hole you were in before, but you were still stuck in a shitty place.

You took a deep breath before talking, "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

He nodded without taking his eyes off the phone.

You walked into the kitchen and took out the eggs and milk from the fridge, a whisk, and a large metal bowl. You weren't in the mood to make anything big, in fact, you weren't in the mood to _do_ _anything_ except curl into a ball and cry.

"Who's Maria?" Saeran asked as you cracked the first egg.

You felt your body tense. Did he hear you? Well, he had to have, otherwise, why would he ask? You shakily inhaled before answering.

"My-my sister..." You responded, quietly.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"No."

"Huh. Well, it kept me up. Learn to shut up, will you?"

 _"Shut up."_

Your thoughts went back to what your father had said and you tightly gripped the whisk as you felt your lungs close up. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe and everything began to get darker. You couldn't stand up anymore and you felt your knees hit the floor and the whisk fall from your hand. Then, darkness.

When you woke up again, you were in your bed with a cold sweat. You frantically looked around the room and saw Saeran sitting in a chair beside you.

"What happened?" You asked. You noticed your collar was off.

"You passed out so I brought you here."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You were kicking and trying to bite me, you know that?"

You felt your face get red and you wanted to shrink into a ball and roll away.

"You were also yelling in your sleep."

You looked at him for a quick second.

"You kept yelling 'I'm sorry' and 'Let go of me'."

You looked away from him. You didn't want anyone to know about that part of your life. It wasn't important, or rather, it wasn't before you got there. You always tried to push it into the back of your mind, and sometimes, it would work. But being with Saeran brought back everything you blacked out.

"Care to explain?" His arms were crossed and he looked mad.

"No."

He sighed. "Fine. I don't really care anyway. But just know that your little episode cost me breakfast, so when I get home, you're playing the game we talked about yesterday wether you like it or not."

"Okay..."

He sighed again before getting up and walking out of the room.

You put your head in your hands in embarrassment. How could you do that? You must have looked crazy. And you made him mad. Suddenly, thoughts raced into your head about how you weren't good enough for anyone, that you can't do anything right and all you do is fuck everything up.

"Shut up." You said to yourself as you gripped your hair. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" You screamed. Once the thoughts were gone, you sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the collar that was sitting on the nightstand.

You lightly shook your head before putting it back on and walking out of the room. Saeran was in front of the door with his phone in his hands. He looked up at you for a quick second before looking down again.

"Clean the house while I'm gone. I've got shit to do."

"How long will you be gone?" You needed an hour or so to yourself.

"Around two hours. So don't get too comfortable, and I want my room and the bathroom cleaned, too."

"Okay."

He walked towards you and put his finger under your chin, "Good girl." He said before pulling on your collar to kiss you.

You let out a small, accidental moan and you felt him chuckle a little against your lips.

After pulling away, he patted the top of your head lightly, "Behave while I'm gone, okay, princess? Then we'll play." He turned and left the house.

When you heard the car drive away, you sighed and turned around. The house wasn't littered with trash like Saeyoung's, but you guessed that you could do some sweeping and a little tidying up.

You checked all over the house until you found a big broom, a small broom and a dust pan. You started with the floor, and after a while, you felt uncomfortable in the silence.

You sighed, "I wish I had my phone."

You looked around for the remote to the TV, and when you found it, you turned on the television, selected YouTube and played some songs by Imagine Dragons. When you were younger, you moved to America for a few years, so you learned English and knew all of the lyrics to the song. Your friends would listen to them all the time, and so would your ex girlfriend.

You rolled your eyes at the thought of her. She was always so annoying and whiney. It would make you wonder why you ever dated her. Then, you thought of how she made you feel when you were together, then when you were apart. You two were always on-again-off-again for 3 years, and it annoyed you. You were glad you finally cut her out of your life.

You started sweeping the floor again when the song "Thief" by Imagine Dragons started playing. You'd catch yourself dancing at times and had to stop yourself, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten any work done. When you were finished, you moved onto the bathroom, which wasn't as bad. You just swept the windowsill on the wall of the shower and you were done. Well, you restocked the toilet paper. You then took a deep breath before entering Saeran's room.

His room was bigger than yours, but not by a lot. His bed was in the middle of the room, and he had 2 nightstands on either side, the dresser was next to the right nightstand, and you could see the door to the master bathroom on the left. You guessed when he said "clean" that he meant "put things away" because he had clothes all over the floor. Although, you wondered how since you've only ever seen him wear one outfit. You picked up a white shirt, some pants, and to your disgust, his underwear. You held the underwear at arm's length as you walked towards his laundry basket. Some of his clothes looked and smelled clean, so you decided to fold them and put them back in the dresser. When you opened the top drawer, you found handcuffs, rope, a vibrating dildo, paddles, condoms, and a blindfold. You quickly closed the drawer before taking quick breaths and opening the second drawer.

After you had put his clothes away, you walked to the bathroom. His dark green towel was on the floor, there were dry drip stains on the mirror and hair dye was all over the sink. You sighed before looking for cleaning supplies. Under the sink, you found some Windex, nail polish remover, black nail polish, and small bandages. You took the Windex and nail polish remover. Although, you eyed the black nail polish, you wanted to paint your nails for a while, and black was always your favorite color. You decided to do it later that day. You wiped down the sink with the nail polish remover and the white hair dye went away. You then worked on the mirror, which practically shined, and you smiled at your handiwork.

You stepped back into the living room and checked what song was playing. "Walking the Wire." You felt your heart sink. That was your song. You two were in her bathroom, smoking pot and that song came on. When you started singing, all she said was, "Beautiful." You were glad you had her in your life, because it taught you which mistakes not to make again. You walked back into Saeran's bathroom and brought the nail polish into the living room along with a paper towel from the kitchen. You sat down on the couch and started to paint your nails.

~

Hours later, Saeran came back as he promised, to find you sleeping on the couch with dry, newly painted nails. He sighed before lightly shaking you.

"Get up."

You turned over to see him standing behind the couch, looking at you. You sat up and rubbed your eyes. You could still smell the nail polish.

"What time is it?" You asked, sounding a little tired.

"Three PM. Now get up. It's time to play."

"Fine." You said before standing up and walking being the couch to join Saeran.

Saeran gripped your collar and pulled on it to bring your lips together. His tongue ran across the roof of your mouth and you let out an involuntary moan. You didn't even know that something like that excited you. It made you wonder how much experience he had if he knew about it.

"You awake now?" He asked.

"Yeah..." You whispered.

"Good." He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the remote and vibrator and walked back into the living room.

He slowly pulled down your panties as he looked up at you with a smirk and your breath hitched. He ran the vibrator over your slit a few times before he inserted it in and you made a small noise. Then, he turned it on the highest setting once he stood up.

"Shit!" You gasped and grabbed the couch behind you. "I didn't know you were going to do it right away!" You let out a few whimpers. "Th-this isn't fair..." You panted.

The vibrations were driving you insane and you already felt like you were going to come. Your legs shook and you couldn't help the sounds that were coming out of your mouth. You bit your lip, but you still loudly whimpered and moaned. You tightly closed your eyes as you tried to hold back your inevitable orgasm. Although, you weren't able to stop it. You gripped at the back of the couch harder until your knuckles turned white, your legs shook even more and you felt your cunt convulse violently as you loudly moaned. You panted heavily as you came down and the vibrations didn't stop.

"S-Saeran, please stop it. Turn it off. I already came." You begged.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should. Maybe you should beg more." He said, sadistically before grabbing your breast and twisting your nipple.

You gasped in surprise. "Please, stop." You touched his arm. "I-I can't take this anymore."

He sucked and bit your neck, "But you look so gorgeous. You already came and are on the verge of coming again. It's torturous, isn't it?" He said lowly in your ear.

"Y-yes." You whispered. "Please, I c-can't come again. It-it's too much."

He chuckled. "Fine." He shut it off.

You let out a gasp of relief and held yourself up for when your legs nearly gave out on you. You couldn't stop panting and he suddenly removed it. You bit your lip to hold back a small whimper. All you wanted to do was crawl into bed.

"There are some new clothes for you in that box over there. Open them when you can." He told you before he retreated to his room.

"Fuck." You panted.

You had to admit, you enjoyed that. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Having him control you like that, to deny you relief and tortue you even more. Things like that made you wonder if there was something wrong with you, but you shook of the thought.

Once you gained your composure, you pulled up your panties and walked to the box he mentioned and carried it up the small steps to your room. You sat down on the floor and started to open it. You found shirts, pants, socks, some dresses, and underwear. The creepiest part about it was that they were the right size. Still, you appreciated the gesture. Even if he _had_ to get you clothes. You noticed that they were all black and you chuckled to yourself. Of course they were black if he bought them, but it didn't bother you one bit. You always wore black since you were a teenager.

You stood up and placed the box on your bed. You put the already-folded clothes into the corresponding drawers of your dresser. You put the box in a corner on the floor and pulled out a long-sleeve shirt and ripped jeans to change into. Once you changed, you walked back out. It felt good to be in normal clothes again instead of a dress.

You knocked on Saeran's door and heard him tell you to come in. He was sitting up in his bed.

"H-hey. I just wanted to say thanks for the new clothes. I feel a lot better."

"I had to. You couldn't wear a dress every day, now could you? Unless you wanted to walk around the house naked."

"Uh, how did you know...know my uh..."

"Your panty size? Well, you're small so I took a guess. Don't think too much of it."

"Oh, okay. I-I guess I'll get going." You turned to leave. You then turned back around, "Did you need anything else?"

He chuckled lightly, "Are you already enjoying this?"

"No! I just...don't want you to be angry with me..." You admitted.

Whenever someone was angry with you, you always had this urge to cry, and you hated crying. Well, in front of people that is. You always felt so vulnerable whenever someone saw you cry, and you hated feeling vulnerable.

"I'm not, but I don't have any more use of you today. You can relax."

You looked down at his pants, but you didn't know why. You saw that they looked normal, and you wondered why there was no tent from what happened a few minutes earlier. It kind of bothered you.

"You-never mind. Sorry." You said before turning to leave the room.

"Wait. Don't leave yet. How did your sister die?"

You felt your body tense up and you turned your head towards the floor. You were afraid that he would ask, but you weren't super nervous. But being confronted with that question made your heart stop.

"You-your mother would get drunk and beat you, right? I heard the story from..." You tried to choose the right name to say, "Seven. Well, my parents would, too. Only, it wasn't only when they were drunk, it was every...day. Whenever they wanted, however they wanted. They would lock us in cages, squeeze our throats until we couldn't breathe anymore, hit us with sticks, whatever they could to make us feel like we could never fight back. One night, my sister Maria was making noise and my parents became angry. She...didn't make it that time. That one fucking time out of all the others that they tried to strangle her to death, I didn't step in to stop them."

You only then started to notice the tears falling down your face. You were glad you were still facing away from him. "She died and it's all my fault! It's all my fucking fault!" You clenched your fists and turned around, "So to answer your question, my three year old sister died because I was too much of a pussy to help her and only thought about saving my own skin!" You panted in anger and waited for his response. All you wanted to do was run away to anywhere else than where you were and cut until you bled out.

"I didn't ask for your whole life story. All I asked was how your sister died."

"R-right. I'm sorry." You told him before rushing to your room and slamming the door.

You flopped onto the bed and gripped one of the two pillows that it had. You cried until you couldn't cry anymore, and your throat and head hurt. After you cried, your energy was completely drained, and you passed out.

/\

 **I thought it would be nice to give the MC an ex girlfriend because of Jaehee's route, even though they don't date. Also, we're getting more into her past, but there's still more to come. ;p**

 **Also, sorry about the change for those who have already read this chapter. This will be the last and only one, I promise!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry for the delay. I'm on vacation right now, and I wanted to make this chapter kind of long.**

 ***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT***

/\

You woke up to your throat and head still hurting, and realized that you forgot to take your collar off. Your neck was very uncomfortable and red, so you took it off and placed it on the bed for a little bit while you went into the kitchen to get some water. You checked the time on the oven which read "10 PM" and you took a cup from the cupboard before filling it up with water and drinking it. You put the cup in the sink to wash later and headed back to your room.

When you sat back down on your bed, you noticed the picture of your sister on the nightstand, and tears suddenly appeared in your eyes, and you smiled. It had been so long since you saw her face that looking at it made you happy, but you still beat yourself up over it after all these years. It also made you realize that Saeran had gone to the apartment to get it for you after you told him how it happened.

You decided to walk into his room to thank him. You knocked on his door before entering, and you didn't get an answer, so you opened the door to find him asleep. He looked so peaceful, and you realized that you never knew how handsome he was when he wasn't being a "master" as you would put it. You caught yourself smiling and quickly stopped before quietly shutting the door to not wake him up.

You went into the bathroom to look for a towel and shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. There was no towel for you, but there was shampoo, conditioner and body wash. You sighed before quietly opening Saeran's room to look for a towel for yourself. It had been a while since you had a shower, and you _really_ needed one. Your hair was starting to feel greasy and it annoyed you.

You "expertly" snuck into his bathroom and walked out with a clean towel you found to your own. Well, it was technically a guest bathroom, but you were the only one who used it, so you considered it yours. You put the dark blue towel on the rack and turned on the water before undressing and stepping in. You adjusted the temperature to as hot as you could handle and you hummed. You washed your hair and started to wash your body when you heard the door open.

"S-saeran?" You asked.

You didn't get an answer so you looked past the curtain, but covered the rest of your body with it. You saw Saeran undressing and you quickly went behind the curtain again.

"What are you doing? I'm taking a shower!"

He slid the curtain, and you felt exposed as he looked over you, "I know." He stepped inside and you tried your hardest not to look at him.

"You-you already have your own bathroom, what are you doing in here?" You brought your arms up to cover your breasts.

He put his hands on your hips and brought his face closer to yours, "Do I need a reason?" He placed hot kisses along your neck. His fingers pressed harder against your hips and you very slowly lowered your arms.

"I-I still need to wash my body." You said, quietly as you felt yourself start to pant.

He bit along your neck and harshly bit down on your shoulder and you gasped. It felt good, and you looked over to see it start to bleed and the water wash it away.

Heh, you really _were_ a masochist.

You felt his hardening dick press lightly against you, and his hands were brought up to knead your breasts. You couldn't take it anymore, you needed to touch him. You put your hands on the back of his neck and pulled your lips to his and lowly moaned as you felt his pointer finger and thumb lightly pinch your nipple. He bit your bottom lip and you smiled against his mouth. You brought his bottom lip into your mouth and lightly sucked on it, which earned you a small groan.

God, that groan was music to your ears. You wanted to hear it again.

He grabbed your wrist and quickly pinned you up against the wall. He slowly moved his hand down your arm and it landed on the cut you put there just the day before, and you lightly winced, but then moaned. In response, he pressed on it harder and you chuckled lightly before pressing your tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. When he opened them partially, you pressed your mouth harder against his and swirled your tongue around his before he took back the control he temporarily gave. He pressed harder on your cut and grabbed at your breast with more force which caused a small gasp to escape your lips.

He quickly turned you around and moved his hand back up to your wrist and his other hand tightly gripped your hair. You felt the coldness of the wall against your chest and the aching between your legs. He suddenly shoved himself inside of you and started to roughly thrust without any warning. You whimpered and bit your lip to keep yourself from being too loud, which backfired. He quickly pulled on your hair and you let out a moan. He suddenly let go of your wrist and harshly slapped your ass which caused you to let out a surprised yelp. He kept placing harsh slaps on each side and you felt your orgasm approach. You leaned your forehead up against the cold wall as you prepared for what was about to happen.

You loudly moaned as you felt your orgasm crash over you, and in hearing those sounds, Saeran thrusted faster until he came too. You felt his grip on your hair tighten while he fucked you through your orgasm and when it was over, your legs shook and your cunt twitched. You let out a small gasp when he pulled out of you and grabbed the back of your neck with the hand that was holding your hair.

"Such a little slut." He said.

There was something _really_ wrong with you, because once he said that, you turned around and kissed him again. Just those four words turned you on again. You intertwined your fingers in his hair as you moaned into his mouth.

"Well if you act like this, then maybe I need to fuck you more often." He told you.

You then were brought back to your senses and looked towards the floor as you felt your face become red. "I need to wash my body..." You told him, quietly.

"Well don't get shy _now_." He told you as he leaned over to grab the body wash and hand it to you.

"N-now? With you in here...?" You had no idea why you felt so nervous. You two literally _just_ fucked, and you were suddenly shy? Man, sometimes you were really annoying. You tried to hide the anger towards yourself from Saeran.

"Why not?"

"Well, because..." You couldn't really think of a reason. You were just nervous and a little...scared? You sighed before taking the bottle and washing yourself as he watched. "A-are you not going to wash...?"

"I already took a shower this morning."

"Then why are you in here?" You asked, a little annoyed. Your face then became red again once you realized why. You felt stupid. You quickly rinsed off the soap before turning the water off and sliding open the shower curtain. You quickly wrapped the towel around yourself and turned around to see Saeran dry himself and start to get dressed.

"What?" He asked.

You snapped out of your trance.

"Why're you staring?"

"I-sorry. I didn't mean to..." You dried yourself off and hurriedly got dressed.

You ran into your bedroom and closed the door before throwing yourself onto your bed. You then looked over at the picture and quickly walked to Saeran's room. You knocked before opening the door.

"I meant to thank you for getting the photo of my little sister. It means a lot to me." You told him.

"Whatever, don't think about it too much. I just knew that you'd bug me about it enough to make me want to kill you."

You swallowed. "Well, still. Thanks." You then looked at the top drawer of his dresser and remembered what was in there. "Uh, have you eaten yet?" You snapped your eyes back to him.

"No."

"Okay. I'll go and make dinner." You said before turning to leave.

"Don't forget the collar."

"Right." You went into your room to put on your collar and walked into the kitchen.

Instead of making anything _to_ _o_ big, you decided to make okonomiyaki. Whenever your parents wouldn't let you eat it, your brother who was the favorite would give you some of his scraps...in exchange for something else.

You shuddered at the thought and prepared to make dinner.

~

When it was all ready, you knocked on Saeran's door to tell him it was time to eat. You waited until he took a bite to ask if you could eat, and you joined him when he said you could.

You hummed with a smile as you took a bite. It was even better as a whole than it was in pieces back then.

"I've never had this before. Well, technically I _have_ , but my brother would always sneak me little pieces." You then stopped. The memories of what he did flooded your head and you crossed your legs and wrapped your arms around your torso. "May I be excused?" You asked, quietly.

"Why?"

"I-I just need to be alone right now..."

There was no response and you looked up at him. He continued to eat and you felt anxiety wash over you. Was he expecting an answer? Would you _have_ to give him an answer?

"Do you want me to tell you _why_ or something?"

"It's 'cause of something bad that happened during your childhood, right?" He sounded kind of annoyed, and you couldn't help but want to apologize.

"Yeah. Sorry..." You didn't want him to be mad at you anymore. All you wanted to do was apologize and sit by yourself in a dark room. "Are you going to take my food away?"

"Why would I?" He still sounded annoyed.

"Because you seem mad. You seem sick of hearing about what happened or something, so I just kind of assumed-"

"Eat your food." He interrupted before you began to ramble.

You didn't know what to say. It felt odd to hear someone tell you to eat. Although, the RFA members, mostly Zen who had become like a big brother, would tell you to all the time, so it wasn't completely new. Still, it was weird. _The RFA members._

You hadn't thought about them in a while. You wondered how they were doing and if they were looking for you. They probably were. Saeyoung had probably been tracking your phone ever since you disappeared. As much as it annoyed you to keep up that happy persona for him, you missed him.

"Are you not going to eat? If not, I'll-"

"No!"

He glared at you.

You lowered your head, "I'm sorry. I'll eat." You began to slowly eat again. You were already starting to feel tired, so you cleaned up your plate and waited for him to be finished before you put his in the sink as well.

You said goodnight and went to sleep.

~

You woke up with tears in your eyes and no memories of why. You wiped the wetness from your face and sat at the edge of the bed. You got up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and check the time on the oven. When you looked, it read "3 AM".

"Shit." You said to yourself. Slowly, you felt your face start to get hot and your head started to hurt. You lightly shook your head before going back to bed.

~

You could barely open your eyes because whenever you did, it felt like the light was burning holes into them. Your head was absolutely _pounding_ and you felt nauseous and dizzy. You curled up into a ball on your bed as if it would help with the nausea. You groaned as you felt your face drain of color.

Saeran opened the door, "What are you doing in bed?"

"I don't feel good..."

He sighed in annoyance, "Why?"

"I don't know." You whined. "But my head hurts, I feel dizzy, my eyes hurt too and I feel nauseous."

"Maybe because you need to eat something. You hardly eat any of your dinner."

"No! If I eat now, I'll throw up!"

He sighed, "I have things to do today. I can't stay home to take care of you."

"Then go. I'll be fine." You rolled over as you still clutched your torso.

"You're so annoying." He shut the door.

A few minutes later, he walked back in.

"I thought you left."

"Someone else will just do it. I have to take care of your sick ass today, otherwise you won't be able to do any work." He sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you need?"

"I dunno..." You groaned, "Water maybe?"

"Okay." He walked out of the room and brought you a glass of water that you slowly drank.

His demeanor was different than how it usually was. He seemed calmer and...nicer. He spoke softer, which was a welcomed change to his rude and "master" voice.

You smiled to yourself and handed him back the water, "Thank you." You hummed.

"Why are you so happy? You're supposed to be sick."

"You're nicer today. You're not making me feel stupid or bossing me around or anything like that. Thank you." You slowly closed your eyes.

"Get some sleep and I'll check up on you in a little while. Don't throw up or you're gonna be cleaning it up. In a few hours, I'll get you soup or something."

You chuckled slightly at the fact that he sounded like he didn't know what to do for sick people. You hummed and lightly rubbed your head against the pillow. You heard his steps recede and the door open and close.

After a few minutes, you began to get hot, so you kicked the covers off and groaned, "I still feel hot!" You sat up to take off your clothes and toss them onto the end of the bed. When you laid down again, you became cold and pulled the covers back on. "Dammit. So it's one of _those_ sicknesses." Your face felt hot. "Saeran!" You called in hopes that he would hear you.

He opened the door and sighed, "What? I thought you were going to sleep. And why did you take your clothes off?"

"I got hot, but then I got cold, and now my head is hot. Can you get an ice pack for my head or something, _please_?" You whined.

He sighed, "Fine." He turned back and you heard him mumble something like "fucking annoying".

You then felt anxious. There you were, sick in bed and practically forcing him to take care of you. You felt bad, but you were too tired to keep it up.

He walked back into the room with a bag of frozen peas, "This is all I had. I don't have an ice pack or anything." He sat on the edge of the bed again and put the pack on your forehead, "Better?"

"Yeah..." You said sleepily and nodded. You slowly closed your eyes and smiled before falling asleep.

~

When you woke up, your face was wet with tears again and your forehead was still cold, but it wasn't frozen peas anymore, they were frozen carrots. You looked over to see Saeran sitting in a foldable chair with his arms crossed, looking at you.

"What time is it?" You asked him as you wiped your face.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, "Twelve PM. You've been asleep for a few hours."

"I'm sorry, Saeran. I'll go make you lunch." You tried to sit up and the ice pack fell from your head. Your head started pounding again and a wave of nausea washed over you. Even still, you pulled the covers off of you, and realized you weren't wearing any clothes except for a bra and underwear. "Shit!" You exclaimed before covering yourself again.

"You shouldn't be getting up anyway. You're sick, dumbass." He didn't take his eyes off of you, "Are you hungry?"

"A little..." You admitted, still embarrassed from what happened seconds earlier.

"Okay, I'll go make you some soup." He stood up and walked out of the room.

You sighed and closed your eyes before leaning your head on the backboard of the bed. Your head was _killing_ you and you wished you had some Ibuprofen or Aspirin. Although, when you looked in both Saeran's and your bathroom when you were cleaning, you found nothing.

Saeran walked back in and sat down, "It'll be done in a little while. I'm microwaving it because that's all we have."

You just looked at him for a while, "Did I say anything in my sleep? 'Cause I woke up and my face was wet so I think I was crying?"

"You kept repeating the name 'Mikey' and 'Michael'. It sounded like you were in distress and you started crying, but other than that, no."

"Oh..." You looked at the floor. "Of course I was." You sighed in annoyance, "Good fucking riddance those assholes are dead." You remarked.

"Who?"

You quickly looked at him. "My parents and my brother. They went for a drive one day and left me alone and they got into a crash that killed them. After that, I was put into the foster system and a nice woman adopted me. But even then, once I turned eighteen I moved out. Being with her reminded me of _why_ I was there and I just wanted to put it all behind me. I _did_ until you brought me here, then everything I blacked out kept rushing back." His expression didn't change, "Sorry." You looked away from him and you heard the microwave beep. "I think the soup is done..."

He walked out of the room and after a few minutes, he brought the soup back. You sat up properly and put the frozen carrots on the nightstand next to your collar so you could hold the soup. He set it down slowly in your lap and sat back down in the foldable chair as you slowly ate.

"Were you there the whole time I was asleep?"

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure I wasn't gone when you woke up."

"Oh." You felt your face become red, "Thanks..." You took a sip and hummed. "This is really good. Thank you, I needed this."

"Don't worry about it. If you don't get better soon, you'll have more chores to do and I don't want to hear you complain."

Right. You were just his slave, his captive. You weren't important to him, not in the slightest. You were stupid to think otherwise for even a second.

After you were finally finished eating the soup after what seemed like forever, Saeran helped walk you to the bathroom to take a bath. You undressed yourself because you were uncomfortable with him doing it and he helped lower you into the bathtub once the water was full.

"You don't need help washing, right?" He asked.

"No. I'll be fine." You said with your breasts and the lower part of your body covered. You could still see scars on your thighs from above the water.

"Okay. I'll be back in around twenty minutes to help get you out."

"Okay." He turned to walk away. "Hey," He turned back around, "thanks." You smiled at him and he silently nodded once before leaving.

~

"MC."

"Huh?" You looked over to see Saeran leaning over the bathtub, looking at you.

"Wake up. It's time to get out."

"Oh...did I fall asleep? I'm sorry." You pulled yourself up with a bit of help from him and wrapped a towel around yourself before dressing in clothes he set on the sink.

"It's time to eat. Come on." His tone of voice was almost completely different. He didn't sound angry, he actually sounded like he was being careful with what he was saying. He didn't smile or anything, but he was more gentle. It was a little odd, but thinking about it made your head hurt, so you let it go for now.

You sat down at the table as he prepared dinner in the kitchen. You deeply inhaled and smelled beef, onions and mushrooms. You lowly hummed to yourself and saw him look up at you for a second before looking down at the food again. You started humming "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" from "The Wizard of Oz" as you waited. When you were looking towards the living room, he set a bowl in front of you and handed you chopsticks.

"Thank you." You told him. "It smells good."

He silently sat down and started eating. You watched him as he ate. He didn't say a word, although that wasn't new, but the atmosphere in the room was...off to say the least. He was kinder than he usually was, and it freaked you out if you were being honest.

Before you knew it, the words left your mouth, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" His voice returned to how it was, and you were less...concerned?

"No reason. You just seemed different is all. It was kind of freaking me out." You lightly chuckled. You then went into a coughing fit and coughed into your elbow. "Sorry..."

"I'll pick you up some medicine when you're finished eating."

"Oh, you don't have to. It'll pass by itself-"

"Yeah, but how long do you think that'll take? I'd rather you get better sooner than later." He took a bite of food.

You then thought about what happened yesterday. "Oh! You don't have to worry about getting sick. Or, because of yesterday I mean. I only got sick this morning so..." Where were you going with this?

"Okay." He didn't look up from his food.

After a few bites, you felt sick, so you put down your chopsticks and relaxed against the back of the chair. He then looked up.

"Eat." He pointed to your bowl with his chopsticks.

"I can't anymore. If I do, I'll be sick." You groaned, "I'm going back to bed, I'm sorry, Saeran." You told him before pushing yourself up and walking back to your room.

You curled up into the smallest ball you could manage before passing out.

~

You woke up practically drenched in sweat with a cold, damp cloth on your forehead. You looked around the room, you don't know what for. Saeran maybe? But he was nowhere to be found. When you looked at your nightstand, you found medicine and a small note.

 **"Sleeping. Take this, and don't do anything dumb."**

You took the liquid medicine and downed as much as you could before the taste became unbearable. It was bitter and not the best, but it was tolerable. You noticed a piece of paper taped to the back.

 **"That also means getting up."**

You chuckled and set down the bottle.

You took the medicine over the course of a few hours, and through water that Saeran also put on your nightstand, rest, and the medicine, you started feeling better. You felt extremely tired, so you drifted off. It was pretty late anyway.

~

It was morning when you woke up, and you immediately felt better. Your head and your eyes weren't hurting anymore, your stomach wasn't upsetting you and you felt better than when you arrived. Well, you also were at a funeral before you arrived, so of course you wouldn't have been at your best. The first thing you did when you woke up was make breakfast. You put your collar around your neck and headed off into the kitchen to see Saeran already making something.

"Saeran. What are you doing making breakfast?"

"I thought you were still sick so I decided to make breakfast. If you were sick and _I_ didn't do it, then it'd never get done."

"True, but I'm awake now, so let me take over while you just relax," You walked into the kitchen and pointed to the living room, "Go sit down or something." You watched him sit down on the couch. "Thanks for the medicine and taking care of me last night."

"Yeah. You owe me big time though. I had shit to do yesterday."

"What was it that you had to do?"

"Just some work."

"You do actual work?"

"Well, how do you think I pay for all of this?" He gestured to the house.

You slowly nodded, "Right." You went back to the breakfast.

After a few minutes, you set down the plates and told him to sit down. Like usual, you asked if you could eat, and he allowed it so you sat down across from him.

"Do you have anything to do today outside of the house?"

"No, I'm staying home today. I had someone else cover for me and I'm gonna cover for him tomorrow or something."

"Okay."

You both ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

You put your plates and eating utensils away before heading off to your room. After a few minutes, you heard his bedroom door open and close and the shower turned on. You felt bad for being a pain yesterday, and you wanted to make it up to him. No matter who it was, you never wanted to be a burden to them. Even if it _was_ him. An idea popped into your head and you snuck into his room and took out the vibrating dildo from his top drawer and went back to your room. You remembered that there were cameras in your room, and you guessed that he had a way to see from his phone, and even though it was probably live, the videos might've saved.

You laid on your back and pulled down your pants and panties. You rubbed the dildo against your slit a few times before putting it in. You made a small gasp and waited a few seconds before moving it slowly and turning it on. You let out a shaky breath and started moving it faster. You brought your free hand up to your breast and twisted your nipple lightly before kneading it. After a few minutes you brought your hand down to rub your clit. When your finger made contact, you felt your back arch and your toes dug into the sheets. You whimpered as your fingers started to move faster and the whimpers quickly turned into light moans. Your face was hot and you had no doubt that there was some color in it, and you looked into one of the more visible cameras in the corner of the ceiling as you felt your orgasm approach. You closed your eyes as you felt it build up and you bit your lip as you felt it come over you.

You relaxed your back against the bed again before cleaning up with tissues from the drawer of your nightstand. You stood up after you pulled up your bottoms and walked back into Saeran's room to see him with a towel wrapped around his waist, his body and hair wet. You quickly put the dildo behind your back so he wouldn't see. You wanted for it to be a surprise. Or for him to at least know about it _after_ you left the room.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm returning something that I took a while ago. I need you to close your eyes first."

"Why?" He seemed wary.

"It's supposed to be a surprise. Check the feed for my room after I leave, but before you do that, close your eyes."

He sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" He closed his eyes.

You smiled and returned the dildo to the proper drawer before closing the door. You walked back into your room and sat as you patiently waited. You then realized that it would probably take him a while to walk out, because of the reason that you did what you did, so you decided to watch TV in the living room. You were suddenly antsy for his response. You knew it was stupid, but still, you couldn't help it. You tried to distract yourself by focusing on whatever was on the television, but you found yourself looking over at his bedroom door every now and then. You shook your head and lightly sighed in annoyance. There was nothing else for you to do. You just cleaned the house the other day, and you two just ate, and Saeran was staying home that day, so there was nothing you needed to prepare for him. You leaned your head on your arm and put your elbow on the armrest of the couch.

After a few minutes, Saeran walked out of his room fully dressed, and his face was lightly flushed. You smiled a little to yourself before having it quickly disappear. He walked next to the couch.

"How did you know where it was?"

"When I was cleaning, I opened it because I thought it was a drawer you put your clothes in, but apparently I was wrong." You thought back to the other things in there. Mostly the handcuffs and the rope. You felt your face flush slightly.

"Was that the surprise you were talking about?"

"Yes. Now, I know that it won't make up for yesterday, but I don't know what else I can do."

He placed his finger under your chin and picked your head up, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm still getting over being sick. Do you really want to risk it?"

"Hmm, you're right." He let go of you.

You wanted to ask if he enjoyed it, but you felt weird asking. But you _had_ to know the answer. "So, did you enjoy it?" You tried to fake confidence.

He was making coffee in the kitchen, "Maybe if you held off coming for longer it would've been better. We're going to need to work on that. Don't forget the other one that I have."

You shifted your legs.

"But, sure, it was okay."

You let it go in knowing that that was as close to a compliment regarding it that you would get.


	5. Chapter Five

**Ugh! Some serious writer's block with this chapter!**

 ***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIBRATOR PLAY, ORGASM CONTROL AND SEXUAL CONTENT***

/\

"So, are we really not doing anything today? We're just chilling at home?"

"Yeah. Although, I may go to the book store. There isn't much to do around here except watch TV, but there's hardly anything good on."

You shot up, "Ooh! Will you get me something from there?!"

You always loved to read books. There was something about them. You thought that it may have been because they distracted you from all the shitty things going on in your life, and reading them now just reminded you of how they made you feel. You felt disconnected, but it wasn't in a bad way, in fact, it was good. It was something nice to have whenever the kids in school wanted to talk to you, but you never felt like talking. Even when the teachers called on you, all you wanted to tell them was "Fuck off."

"Maybe, if you're good. But you still have to make it up to me for yesterday. I never want to work, but I _definitely_ don't want to work tomorrow. In fact, it was my day off."

"I'm sorry...I'll do something for you, okay? What do you like to eat?"

"Food." He took a small pause, "And pussy."

You lightly chuckled, and hoped you weren't blushing, "Okay, but what _kind_ of food? Maybe I can make you something special."

"I dunno. I never really had a favorite type of food. I like ice cream though."

"Then how about we don't eat dinner, but just have ice cream? And maybe we can watch a movie tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like something couples would do. And we aren't a couple." He said, firmly.

"I-I know. I just wanted to do something and I don't know what else to do...I mean, without getting you sick..."

He sighed, "Don't worry about it."

"But I'm _going_ to worry about it. You wasted your time taking care of me yesterday because I stupidly got sick. You even have to work on your day off!"

"Then do you want to play?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Should I get the vibrator and remote?"

"Well, would you like that...?"

"We have to work on your orgasm control, don't we? That way, it'd be easier to deny it to you."

You felt a moan get caught in your throat. "Okay." You tried to keep your voice steady.

He started walking towards his room.

"Oh, you mean _now_?"

"Yeah, did you mean tomorrow? We have nothing to do anyway. And watching you writhe is better than watching shitty television." He disappeared and shortly after walked out with the remote and vibrator.

You stood up and put your hands in front of you as you pointed your head towards the floor.

"Pull down your leggings." You did as you were told. "And your panties."

When you did that, he quickly inserted it without any warning. It was better than the first time, because he wasn't touching you before it started, so you weren't so wound up. He then stood back to stare at you before he turned the intensity all the way up. You gasped and bit your lip harshly to hold in moans. He wrapped his hand around your throat and squeezed.

"Th-that's not fair..." You panted. "You're making this...harder."

"That's the point. You're going to have to be able to withhold it while I'm fucking and touching you. You'll be tied up most of the time, too." You let out a moan and saw a smirk spread across his face. "You like that idea, huh?"

His words alone brought you close, "Y-yes."

You felt your cunt twitch around the vibrator and your nipples hardened. You felt your insides tighten and wished he wasn't so close. You felt his hot breath against your face, and dirty thoughts filled your head. Him on top of you, ramming into you, you tied up in different positions, you riding him, him bending you over a table, the bed or the couch, him fucking you against the window. With the last thought, you were sent over the edge and you felt your knees weaken and your knuckles turned white as you clutched the hem of your shirt and moaned.

He chuckled before removing it. "That was longer than last time. Some improvement. Good girl."

You found that you liked being praised and being called by pet names. "What happened to 'princess'?" You smirked, still trying to catch your breath.

He took your chin between his fingers, "Why? You like that, princess?"

"Mhm." You nodded.

He brought your lips together and you moaned against his mouth as he sucked on your bottom lip. You playfully nibbled at his before you both pulled away.

"You're behaving more and more. I think that by the end of this week, you'll be a good little slave." He told you, lowly.

"Well, if you keep your promise of tying me up, then maybe it'll speed up the process and it won't takeso long."

"Hmm, I think I'll save that for a really good day as a reward. How does that sound?" He ran his finger over a bite mark he left on your neck.

You hummeded lightly, "Great." You took his hand and nibbled lightly below his thumb.

He chuckled lightly and lowered his hand back to his side. He sighed, "I guess I'll go to the book store today. There's nothing else to do here."

You sighed and lowered your head, "Okay..." You hadn't been out of the house for a few days now and it was nearing a week. You were getting extremely bored.

"Do you want to come with me?"

You perked your head up, "Really?!" You felt a big smile spread across your face.

"Sure, why not. There's nothing for you to do and you've been good after the first day of being here. Maybe I'll let you pick something out."

"If you're joking, then that's not funny."

"I'm not. Now go change and take your collar off before I change my mind."

"Okay! I'll be right back!" You practically raced to your room and started pulling out all of your clothes.

You picked out a black long-sleeve shirt with a medium V-neck, and black ripped jeans before putting on deoderant and lightly jogging back out. You quickly put on your shoes which were by the door and eagerly waited for Saeran to pick up his keys and walk out the door.

"Well, aren't _you_ excited?" He said.

"Of _course_ I am! One: I haven't been outside in nearly a week. Two: I _love_ books! And three: I feel better after coming twice today." Your smile was too innocent for what you were talking about.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

Was that a small smile you saw? No, it couldn't have been. Not from Saeran. But, if you were being honest, it was a nice sight to see. Wait, _no_! He's not an innocent boy like from your animes who needs to be protected at all costs. He's a kidnapper who's taking you out for...a date. _NO_! What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!

"Are...you getting in?" He asked as he stood beside the driver's side.

"What?" You snapped out of your thoughts, "Oh. Yeah." You climbed in and you both drove off.

~

When you both arrived, you looked like a kid in a candy store. "Come on, Saeran!" You hurried inside and perused the books with delight.

You both split up and within five minutes of being there, you already had three books picked out.

Saeran came up from behind you, "Find anything good yet?"

You spun around, "Yeah! These three!"

He sighed, "You're like a kid." He commented quietly. "I said you could pick one out."

You waved your finger in the air, "Nuh-uh. You never set a limit." You spun back around, "And I'm still looking."

"Fine, but I'm keeping all but one of the books and I'll give them to you one at a time for when you're good."

"Okay." You were hardly listening at that point and you brushed your finger over the books.

"Do you need any help over here?"

You spun back around to find Saeran gone and saw a woman who seemed to be in her 50's, "Oh, no." You smiled.

"You seem passionate about books and I need some help maintaining the store. I have a position open if you want it."

"Really?! That would be-" You stopped yourself. You wouldn't be able to work there. "Um, I'll have to think about it, but I'll definitely get back to you on that."

"Okay. Well, are you ready to buy those?"

"Umm," You looked down, "yeah. Let me just find my-" He wasn't your boyfriend and you couldn't say "captor". "Who I came with." You forced a gentle smile.

"Okay." The woman said.

You looked all around the store until you found him in the cooking section holding two books.

"Oh. I didn't know you liked cooking." You told him.

He didn't look away from the shelf of books, "I don't. I just thought you'd benefit from these. Maybe try something other than what you've had as a kid." He turned to face you, "Are you ready to leave?"

You thought back to what the woman said. "Um, I actually have something to ask. A woman came up to me and offered me a job here-"

"No."

"W-why?"

"Because I said so. Now come on." He started for the counter.

"Did you two find everything okay?" The woman asked as she scanned your books.

"Yes, thank you." You answered.

"And did you make a decision, ma'am?"

"Yeah, I can't. I'm sorry, I really wish I could."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I bet you would love it here." She held out the bag, "Thank you for coming."

Saeran grabbed the bag and turned to leave.

"Have a lovely day, ma'am." You said before following behind him.

~

You two didn't say a word to each other as you both rode home. The silence started to become unbearable.

"So, are we not gonna talk about what happened in the store?" You asked finally.

"No. I don't see any point in it. I don't want you working there."

You opened your mouth to say something, but closed it and turned your head to look out the window.

~

Once you both walked into the house, Saeran took one of the books out of the bag and handed it to you.

"Thank you." You slowly walked to your bedroom and closed the door.

Why couldn't you work at the store? Him saying "no" made you want to even more. Ideas of you stealing his car and driving to the store to take the job and working there flooded your head. The more you thought about it, the more tempting it became.

You furrowed your brow and shook your head as you tried to focus on reading the book. Your eyes were reading the words, but your brain didn't understand what they were saying. All you could think of was working at the store.

You slammed your book onto the bed and threw your arms up over your head and sighed. You had to do _something_ to keep yourself from stealing Saeran's car. You didn't even know _how_ to drive a car and you most likely would have crashed before you got there.

You sat up, crossed your legs and drummed your fingers on your knees as yout tried to think of something else to do. You sat there for a few minutes and you finally gave up. Honestly, you wanted to yell at him. You didn't know why. Maybe just because you know that working there would make you happy and he was denying you of it.

You hurriedly rushed out of your room and almost slammed open the door to Saeran's room. He was sitting on his bed reading one of the books he bought you when he snapped his attention to you.

"So I can't work at the store, huh? _Why_?!" You yelled.

"I do not owe you an explanation and you better watch your tongue." He closed the book and placed it on the bed as his eyes turned from warm to cold.

"I could earn some extra money! I bet she'd even let me set up my own hours!" You watched his body rise off the bed, "What are you so afraid of, _you coward_?!"

He was suddenly standing in front of you and his hand was around your throat, "I cannot lose you!" He said, firmly.

You blinked in surprise, "What?"

His angry expression did not change. He dragged you over to the bed and bended you over before quickly pulling down your jeans.

You turned your head to face him, "Hey! I'm not finished-" He covered your mouth with his hand.

He leaned into your ear, "Shut the fuck up. The only thing I want to hear is you moaning and begging for my cock." He pulled down your panties and teased your clit.

You turned your head back around and tried not to whimper. You felt the tip of his dick lightly press against you before swiftly going inside.

"So you're enjoying this?" He pulled out then roughly thrusted. "Dirty whore." He put two of his fingers into your mouth and put the hand that was on your clit onto your hip.

You wanted to bite his fingers, but knew that he'd get pissed. You then thought that he might punnish you in some way and it intrigued you. Your hormones were going crazy at that point, and you didn't care anymore. You bit his fingers and suddenly felt a slap across your ass and you moaned slightly in response.

"No biting. You know better than that." You sucked on his fingers as if making up for it. "Good girl."

You were tempted to ask for him to spank you again, but you felt self-conscious. Then again, you didn't care anymore.

"P-please spank me again. Please..." You begged, voice muffled.

He brought his hand down on your ass with harder force than before, "So you really _are_ a masochist." He slapped you again, "I'll keep that in mind." He moved his hand from your mouth to your other hip.

"R-remember what I said about Seven-" He spanked you even harder and you yelped slightly, "I-it wasn't true. He didn't fuck me like this."

"But he _did_ fuck you, didn't he?" He thrusted roughly to emphasize the word "did".

"Y-yes, but it wasn't a-anything like this." You took a moment to whimper and catch your breath. "He d-didn't actually b-bend me over."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I don't w-want you to th-think he did."

He leaned over and bit your shoulder. You almost came right then and there, but thought he might get mad unless you asked him.

"Please let me come!" You started begging, "I'm so close!"

"Not yet. I'm still debating if I should even let you."

"Please, Master!" You blurted. Your eyes widened when you realized what tou said.

Did you just say "Master"? You didn't even know that that was a kink of yours. You never called someone that before.

You heard him groan before replying, "F-fine." His hand came back down to your clit and rubbed it harshly as if he was _trying_ to get you to come.

As you felt your orgasm crash over you and your cunt clench around his dick, you felt him go over the edge as well. The sound of skin slapping together stopped and was replaced by a loud moan from you and a groan from him.

He pulled out and left you a panting mess on the bed, "I said 'no'."

You got the point. You were his and he had complete control over you.

"Okay." You replied.

"Clean up before leaving. I still have some reading to do." He started for his bathroom and stopped in the doorway before turning his head to you, "Oh, and don't call me 'Saeran' anymore. I prefer 'Master'." He smirked before disappearing.

/\

 **I had writer's block for like a fucking month or two. Ugh! But it's finally finished!**


	6. Chapter Six

***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BONDAGE, SLIGHT ROUGH SEXUAL CONTENT, AND RAPE MENTIONS***

/\

You didn't bring up the store again. When you weren't cleaning or cooking you were reading in your room. You even finished your first book.

"Wow. Done already?" He asked when you entered his room with the book.

"Yeah. I read fast." You chuckled. "Want to trade?" You held out the book you finished to him.

He shrugged once, "Sure." He handed you a book and took the one from you. "Now, go read or something."

It had been a while since he did anything with you since you...hate-fucked? That's what people call it, right? You mean, he was angry, _you_ were angry, he fucked you, so it would make sense, right?

Anyway, the point is, you were a woman with needs that haven't been met in a while, and while he was your master, that didn't mean that you couldn't ask for it...right? Just thinking about it made your heart race. You thought about straddling him, running your hands through his hair as you kissed his neck. Before he flipped you on your back and dominated you of course.

"What is it?" He asked.

You blinked and realized you were just standing there. "Oh. I just...I mean, it's-"

"Just spit it out."

"We-we haven't, you know, since we went to the bookstore. It's been a few days...I was just wondering if..." You didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Oh." He smiled. "Are you asking me to fuck you?" He stood up and stopped in front of you.

You pointed your head towards the ground, "I mean...if you want to...I just know it's been a while..."

He put his finger under your chin, "I gladly will. But you have to beg me for it."

"Please fuck me, Master." You looked away from him at the last minute from embarrassment.

"You're doing good with that name. I can't wait to hear you scream it." You felt your pussy pulse. "You've also been a good slave, so maybe I'll give you a taste of your reward. Strip."

You placed your book somewhere else and took off all of your clothes. You saw him walk over to his dresser and pull out a piece of rope. You obeyed when he told you to lay on the bed with your hands over your head. He tied your wrists together and to the headrest. He positioned your feet so your legs were spread apart and your knees bended to show him your already wet cunt.

He put two fingers inside of you and immediately curled them against the roof of your pussy which made you moan slightly. Honestly, you didn't even want to do anything else, you just wanted him to fuck you, but, this worked too. He alternated betwetween pumping his fingers in and out of you and curling them. It was just enough to keep you on the edge of coming, but didn't provide enough stimulus to let you. After a while, he stopped and then focused on your breasts.

He took one of them between his teeth and pinched and twisted the other. The pain made it so much better and your nipples were already naturally sensitive. He found that the harder he bit and pinched the more you whimpered and moaned. You couldn't help but arch your back slightly and try to press yourself against him to get some friction.

He noticed your frustration and chuckled. "You feeling needy, princess?" You nodded. "Use your words."

"I-I need you to fuck me. Please, Master. Please stick your cock inside me."

"Good girl." He kissed you.

As you had your eyes closed you heard him unbutton and zip his pants. Before you knew it, his dick was pumping in and out of you. He put both of your legs over his shoulders, which gave him deeper access. You felt your insides tighten around him involuntarily.

It was odd, but the more you thought about the situation, the more turned on you became. You were being fucked by your master, who had you tied up under his control and both of your legs over his shoulders. His grunts and groans were because of how tight you were around him and your whimpers and moans were because of how rough he was being with you. However, he said that this was only a taste, so what else did he have in store?

He leaned over and placed harsh bites along your neck and shoulders which sent another wave of pleasure to your core. He sucked so hard you were sure you were going to have hickeys for days. You wished you could kiss him, that you could run your hands through his hair, scratch his back, just touch him. But being tied up was a new experience that you wanted to have again.

His thrust became slower and rougher and you suspected him of being close. He put his hand around your throat and lightly squeezed, slightly cutting off some of your air. This wasn't as exciting to you, but whatever floats his boat.

He looked at your forearm, "The cut's gone. Looking for new ones?"

At that question, your arm started to hurt. You wanted to dig your nails into it, to cut it, bruise it, burn it, just _something_! This brought a whole new meaning to the word "triggered" kids used for memes and such nowadays.

"Y-yeah." He then bit into your forearm and you moaned out in surprise. "Fuck." You panted.

His thrusts were much more slow, and a lot rougher. If he wasn't going to come before, he sure as hell was going to now. You also felt your orgasm build up.

"I-I'm close, Master. Please let me come."

After a few more thrusts he groaned out, "Come for me." And reached his climax as well. He pulled out and turned to leave.

"Wait! You still have to untie me!" You called.

"No I don't. Not now at least. It's better to leave you a mess like this, tied up and filled with cum." He smiled as he looked over to you, "I'll be back."

"Bastard." You said under your breath.

~

He returned a few minutes later with a smirk, "So, you ready to be untied now?"

"Yes."

He untied you and you started to clean up. There was some on the bed.

"This is your fault." You pointed to the white spot on the bed. "If you hadn't-" He cut you off with a rough kiss.

"Just clean it up."

You sighed, "Yes, Master."

~

As you were laying in your room, Saeran came in. You closed your book and looked up at him.

"What's up? Dinner's not for a few hours."

He then held out your phone, "Here."

You stood up to grab it. "Why-"

"You've been good. I'm impressed with your progress. And it seems that you've forgotten about the RFA so I don't have to worry about you snitching, now do I, princess?" You shook your head. "Good girl." He handed you the phone and the charger. "All of your things are on there. Music, games, whatever. I made it so that _he_ can't track your location."

You already knew who he was talking about. "Thank you, Master." You smiled.

"Whatever. Have fun and don't text them, you got it?"

"I won't."

"Okay. I'll see you for dinner, then."

~

 _"MC, it's okay. Mom and Dad are gone."_

 _"I still don't think it's a good idea, Michael."_

 _He ran his hand up your thigh, "Come on. Just trust me."_

 _"I-" You didn't know what to say. Would telling him 'no' make him mad? Probably. You didn't want to make him mad. His hand moved to between your legs and you pushed it away. "I don't want to do this." You stood up and started to walk away when he pinned you against the wall._

 _"Too bad. I'm your big brother, and you have to do what I say. Mom and Dad left me in charge."_

 _"Michael, stop! Please, Mikey!"_

~

"Please stop!" You screamed as you sat up in bed. You wiped the sweat from your forehead and gripped at the front of your shirt.

Saeran came in, "What's wrong?"

Should you tell him? Does he actually care? All you wanted to do in that moment was hug him. But you knew you had to restrain yourself.

"B-bad dream."

"About?" He sat down at the edge of the bed.

"My brother."

"The crash?"

"N-no. When my parents were gone he-he'd..." You trailed off. "He'd rape me..." You finally told him.

"I see." He didn't say anything more. "Well, try and get some sleep. I'll take you somewhere tomorrow, okay?" You nodded. "Good girl." He cupped your cheek and you grabbed his hand. He pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. "Well, goodnight, MC."

"Goodnight."

You watched as he left the room. You tried your best to fall asleep.

~

You walked into the living room to see Saeran standing in the kitchen.

"You ready to go? I don't really recommend going in a nightgown."

"You mean right now?" He nodded. "Oh, okay. I'll be right back." You picked out a black dress with long sleeves and leggings. You stepped back out into the living room and greeted him with a smile. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Come on, let's go." He headed out to the car with you following behind after putting on your shoes.

~

You drove until you both stopped just outside the edge of a wooded area. The sign next to it read "National Park Trails."

You both stepped out of the car and you couldn't help but look at the large amount of trees whose leaves illuminated green due to the sun shining through. Your mouth stood agape and you slowly closed your eyes to take a deep breath and smell the fresh air. You then felt a hand wrap around yours. You looked to see Saeran standing next to you, looking ahead.

"Well, let's go." He said. "I didn't bring you here to just stop and stare." He started pulling you along.

After a few minutes of walking, you stopped to admire an area of bushes that was blooming blue flowers. You then decided to ask the question that was pecking at you since you got there, "Why did you bring me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why here of all places? Well, why at all?"

Why was he being nice to you? Did he finally feel sorry for you? No, that's impossible. You could only dream of that. Wait, did you want to? To dream of cuddling on the couch, watching movies, your hands intertwined as his other hand played with your hair. Yes...you did, and it scared the shit out of you.

"Why are you being nice to me?" You heard your voice crack and felt tears spring to your eyes. "You-you were so mean to me before. You r-raped me, kept me as a slave, made me feel worthless so _why_ are you being so nice now?!"

He stood there in silence before grabbing your wrist and pulling you along.

"Hey! What the f-"

He quickly turned around to face you, "Shut the fuck up and follow me."

After a few minutes of practically being dragged, you both stopped before a turn and you heard the sound of rushing water.

There was a small lake with a waterfall flowing into it. Trees and bushes surrounded the area. You could hear the faint sounds of birds chirping and squirrels scurrying up trees.

You turned back to face him, "What-why did you bring me here? What is this place?"

"This is just a place I like to come to to think. Come on." He led you by the hand to the edge of the small lake. You both sat down.

You both sat there for a few minutes, still hand-in-hand. You closed your eyes and rested your head on his shoulder with a small smile. His steady breathing and the sound of the falling water was extremely calming. You felt like you could've stayed there for ever.

You felt your body loosen and you almost fell asleep before you caught yourself.

You heard him sigh. "I didn't expect to fall for you like this."

Wait! Was he confessing?! Did he think you were asleep?

"You're so cute and happy at times." He let out a short chuckle. "Like at the bookstore...I'm sorry I didn't let you work there. I know you would've loved it. I just...can't lose you." He kissed the top of your head. "I don't want you to leave me. I _can't_ have you leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you now."

You let out a low hum and lightly rubbed your head against his shoulder.

~

"So, do you feel better?" He asked when you both got home.

"Yeah. Thanks." You smiled.

"Don't mention it." He waved it off. "I think you should go take a bath now before dinner."

"Okay, Master." You headed towards the bathroom.

"Uh, actually...'Saeran' is fine..."

You turned back to face him and smiled. "Okay... _Saeran_."

Maybe you _could_ have a normal, happy relationship with him.

~

You laid down in bed as you read the last of the book Saeran bought for you. Speaking of, what was with that? Wasn't it just yesterday when he wanted you to call him "Master?" Maybe something changed earlier that day. Maybe it was because he confessed, well, sort of. He thought you were asleep, but still. Maybe something was changing.

That was a lot of "maybes."

You were probably wrong, though. Maybe he just didn't get off from it as much as he thought he would've.

There's another "maybe."

You decided to just sleep on it.

~

You ran to the bathroom with your hand over your mouth to throw up.

Were you sick again? What could it have been? You wiped your mouth when you were done, washed your hands, and left to go make breakfast.

You opened the fridge, and a sudden smell hit you like a truck along with nauseau. You covered your mouth and quickly closed the door.

What the fuck was happening?

Just to check, you lightly grasped your breasts, and they were a little sore.

You felt your heart beat quickly inside of your chest. Your head started hurting, but you had to keep it cool. It probably wasn't what you thought it was, you were probably just sick.

"Yeah, sick with _pregnancy_." You said to yourself. "I have to get a test."

Saeran was still sleeping, so you took his keys, and drove to the nearest drug store.

~

When you got home, you waited...and waited...and waited. Your timer for 2 minutes rang and you rushed to pick up the stick.

You didn't speak for a few seconds. It was completely shocking. How were you going to tell him?

"Positive." You breathed. "It's fucking positive."


End file.
